


I FUCKING QUIT! | Final I Am Bread

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Accidently Harm, Fluff, M/M, Slight Fight, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark plays a game he swore he would never play again and ends up very mad. Mad enough to lash out and accidently hurt Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I FUCKING QUIT! | Final I Am Bread

**Author's Note:**

> In the Steven Spielberg movie "E.T.", why's the alien brown?  
> No reason.  
> In "Love Story",why did the two characters fall madly in love with each other?  
> No reason.  
> In Oliver Stone's "JFK", why's the President suddenly assassinated by some stranger?  
> No reason.  
> In the excellent "Chainsaw Massacre" by Tobe Hooper, why don't we ever see the characters go to the bathroom or wash their hands, like people doing in real life?  
> Absolutely no reason.  
> I could go on for hours with more examples. The list is endless. You probably never gave it a thought. But all great films, without exception, contain an important element--  
> a "no reason".  
> And you know why? Because life itself... is filled with "no reason".  
> Why can't we see the air all around us?  
> No reason.  
> Why're we always thinking?  
> No reason.  
> Why do some people love sausages and other people hate sausages?  
> No fuckin' reason.  
> Ladies, gentlemen, the fic you're about to read today is an homage to the "no reason"--  
> that most powerful element...of style.

"Hello everybody and my name is Markiplier and this is I Am Bread," Mark said to the camera, "I know I said I would never ever ever... EVER play this again but I was checking around and Jack did I hell of a lot better at this game than me so I'm giving it a shot to try and beat him. Yes, I'm petty."

-

"FUCK THIS GOD DAMN PIECE OF SHIT BREAD! IM GOING TO," Mark didn't finish his sentence instead he slammed his controller against the table and flung it across the room along with his keyboard. "I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING GAME. WHY THE FUCK DOESN'T IT MOVE. WHO THE FUCKING HELL MADE THIS GOD DAMN GAME!"

-

Mark sat for a few minutes simmering, he was so fucking mad. He let out a final scream of frustration before leaving his room and going into the kitchen to drink something. That fucking game was so fucking stupid he fucking would never play it again. Mark poured himself some water and tried to calm down. Just as he was getting ready to stop filling the cup a loud sound from the garage startled him and he knocked over his cup along with all the water.

Any other time none of this would have mattered, honest it wouldn't. But right now? Right now Mark picked up the cup and hurled it into the sink shattering it into a million pieces. "Fucking hell!" Mark shouted as the cup broke. Mark went to clean the glass and ended up gripping it too right and sliced his hand.

Mark let out an angry scream and dropped the glass. After putting on a band-aid, which he had gotten suck on his fingers, he went to sit. Just as his ass was about to make contact with the comfy couch Jack burst in. Mark huffed and just sat down.

"Mark! You wouldn't believe the amazing thing that just happened!"

"Yeah?" Mark grumbled.

"I was walking home and I saw this bird. Right? It's not all that exciting but the bird walked over to me. Just came right up and started following me."

"Okay."

"Isn't that weird? It was so cute!"

"Yep," Mark said glaring at his boyfriend. Usually, Jack's child-like wonder at the world would make him smile but all it was doing currently was making him madder. He could feel his blood pressure rising with each second Jack told him about this god damn bird.

"Are you even listen?" Jack questioned, snapping Mark out his raging mind.

"No," Mark said standing making a move to leave the room.

Jack stuck out a hand to stop him from leaving, "Mark what's wrong?"

Mark chewed his cheek. Why wouldn't Jack fucking leave him alone? "You! Why do you always have to be up my ass? Leave me the fuck alone! Sometimes, Jack, I want to be alone and I don't need to hear your annoying voice! You never just shut up and even when you are quiet you are always moving around! Just get the hell away for once!"

Mark knew he should stop. He wasn't even really mad at Jack but he was mad and taking it out on Jack helped. "Mark," Jack whispered.

"God just get away!" Mark said shoving Jack roughly out of his way to leave when Jack yelped. Mark spun around and saw what he had done. Not only had he shoved Jack, apparently he had slammed him into the corner of a wall. He even dented the wall. Jack was staring at him with a look Mark had never seen on his lover's face.

Mark watched in horror as Jack straightened up from the wall with tears in his eyes and a black and blue already forming on the side of his arm where Mark slammed him into the wall. All the pent up angry was gone in an instant and instead replaced with disgust in what had just happened. "Jack," Mark said reaching out.

Jack flinched away from Mark and Mark was positive the sound of his heart shattering was audible in the silent room. "Don't touch me," Jack said as he let out a sob.

"Jack. Honey, I– it was an accident I swear. I would never do that on purpose," Mark pleaded as Jack just cried in front of him. "Please come here."

Jack just stared at him, "Why would you say those things? Are you breaking up with me?"

Those words caused tears to rise into Mark's eyes too as he stumbled to Jack pulling him into his chest. He felt Jack tense against him before relaxing just slightly. "No. I didn't mean a word I said. I was angry. I'm so sorry. Jack, I love you. I never meant it. Please believe me, I'm sorry."

Mark and Jack spent the next hour sitting on the couch as Mark gently touched the black and blue across Jack's upper arm as he sat between his legs. "I'll never touch you again. Jack, if you don't want to be here anymore I'll pack now."

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes."

"I trust you."

Mark started crying again this time into Jack's shoulder and pulled him tighter into his chest. Finally, after the both of them had calmed down and switched on the news with the volume low Jack asked the question Mark had been dreading.

"Why were you so mad?" At Mark's silence Jack turned to look at him, "Mark?"

Mark felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Nothing. I swear it will never happen again."

Jack stared a hole into him.

"I was playing I Am Bread again and got really mad and then I spilled my water and then broke the cup and then cut myself on the glass and I was just so worked up and you were so happy I just wanted to be alone." Mark closed his eyes ashamed to look at his love.

"Mark, look at me. I have something important to tell you," Mark opened his eyes. Jack looked deadly serious, "You're a fucking idiot."

-

"So I will never be playing this again. This game actually has the potential to ruin my life and I will not let a damn slice of bread do that. So as always I will see you, in the next video! Buh-bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> The opening notes are from the freakin best movie ever. Rubber. Its about a killer tire. Its funny and amazing!


End file.
